


Curious George

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Shmoop, Smut, marveysecretsanta, marveysecretsanta2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Meeting!AU. Harvey and Mike meet at the Metropolitan Museum’s Annual Christmas Fundraiser. During the night that follows their first meeting, Harvey’s usually iron-clad, religiously up-held rule of “just sex, plain and simple, and one night only” and his policy of “no emotions, no regrets” are put to the ultimate test.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/131935202126/marvey-week-october-26th-day-2-costume-party">this amazing gifset</a> by <a href="http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/">fuckyeahmarvey</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Erin, aka [fuckyeahmarvey](http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/), aka [TheDevilsDuchess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess) as part of [Marvey Secret Santa 2015](http://marveysecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Erin!!!
> 
> Thank you, darling [naias](http://naiasf.tumblr.com/), for the amazing beta - as always, this story wouldn't be the same without your input and your comments. <3

Harvey Specter, Harvard graduate, attorney at law, best closer in the city and the uncrowned Hold’Em champion of Manhattan’s secret poker spots, doesn’t know yet that having sex can be that incredibly fun and so much more than just mere bodily bliss. True, he _has_ always known it to be extremely pleasurable, yes, and he has always _enjoyed_ it to the fullest, but _fun_ has never been something he has really associated with the act before, let alone something like “more”. Or rather it hasn’t been something like that for him in a long time.

But let’s not jump ahead. Let us instead tell this story properly, because it deserves to be told well and in full. It is one of the good stories, one of the stories that shine like bright red candy apples in soft, warm Christmas candle light.

So let us start at the beginning…

Or rather, let us start a couple of years earlier, even though the story doesn’t begin until much later, until in a couple of seconds from now. Let us start there because Harvey Specter could have met Mike Ross exactly three times before the memorable, life-altering, overwhelmingly beautiful night that lies ahead of him, the night he doesn’t know a thing about yet. Let us start at the first of those times.

As a matter of fact, Harvey _has_ met Mike before, he just doesn’t remember it. Neither of them will remember it when they officially meet for the first time in a couple of moments, but they might remember it later, one fine day in a year’s time or two, when they exchange memories of their childhood and youth in front of a crackling fireplace. It his highly probable that their memories will go back to that one Halloween nigh when Mike had been out trick-or-treating as a small kid with his childhood friend Trevor, visiting Trevor’s aunt for the holiday, who happened to live a couple of houses down the street from where the Specters used to live and Harvey was home alone when a skeleton and a little white ghost knocked on their front door.  
But during the next couple of hundred days and nights that follow this one they don’t remember that night from many, many years ago, or if they do (because Mike remembers everything), they don’t make the connection just yet. 

The second time Harvey could have met Mike, this Mike – the very same Mike who will be lying in bed with him in just a couple of hours, facing him, smiling even in his sleep – occurred approximately seven and a half years ago and it took place on the sidewalk in front of Harvey’s office, his firm, really, Pearson _Specter_ – even though it went by a different name back then – and the coffee and bagel cart on the sidewalk right in front of the building played an important part in it. Had Harvey, as he usually does, stopped at the cart to get a coffee or even a victory bagel, he maybe would have noticed the young, and certainly very fit, bike messenger leaning against his bike at the side of the cart, munching on some burrito or whatever gruesome fast food it was that Mike was having for lunch that day. 

He might have turned around and noticed the young man, the boy, rather, and they might have smiled at each other briefly, too caught up in their own goings-on and too far apart to really say something, but there almost certainly would have been smiles exchanged. Two smiles, matching each other. Harvey might have tilted his head a little, sizing Mike up, most likely noticing his lean but toned body and his radiant eyes and his beautiful, beautiful face. And Mike’s breath might have caught in his throat and his heart might have skipped its next few beats confronted with the depth of Harvey’s eyes and the curve of his lips.

Mike would have been too stunned and too mesmerized to make that deflective comment that he did make to Trevor and Harvey would never have forgotten Mike’s face. 

But Harvey hadn’t stopped for a snack, he hadn’t turned around to get a bagel, the bagel he deserved and had been stomach-twisting hungry for, but he had rushed past, a file folder in his hand and his step quick and full of purpose, on the way to his next urgent meeting, ready to conquer the rest of the world, so he hadn’t seen Mike and the next seven years of his life had been a waste of time in the love-and-sex-department – at least it will seem like that to him in a couple of hours, looking back on them from his position opposite a sleeping, smiling Mike.  
Mike’s smile will be angelic, really, and Harvey just won’t be able to help himself, he will have to reach out and touch Mike’s soft, warm cheek and run his fingers over his rosy, pliant lips just once, or maybe twice, but he will be damned if he wakes him up.

The third time Harvey and Mike could have met had taken place only a couple of weeks ago and even though it was just a couple of weeks ago, four or maybe five, Harvey will regret having lost them as time he could have spent with Mike as well. He had been at his tailor’s, at René’s Fine Day and Evening Wear, for the last fitting of his new tuxedo, the one that will be lying scattered, the single pieces, the jacket, the bow tie, the cummerbund, the shirt, the trousers, along with his shoes, socks and underwear, crumpled and discarded all over his condo, the kitchen island, the table, the sofa, the coffee table, the floor, all over the floor.  
Mike had been there as well, at René’s, as a matter of fact he had had his appointment right after Harvey, and he had arrived for it accompanied by one Rachel Zane, paralegal at Pearson Specter. Mike’s final fitting wouldn’t be until a week later and hadn’t René been so excellent at his job, Harvey wouldn’t have been able to leave a couple of minutes ahead of schedule and then he would have run into Mike on his way out and Mike’s way in.

He would have seen Mike’s slightly reluctant face and he would have known immediately that Mike was feeling uncomfortable in René’s posh, plushy atelier. He would have seen at first glance that Mike wasn’t familiar with situations like that and he would have assumed – correctly – that Rachel was the one behind (and probably paying for) this. He’d also have seen that Rachel was doing a pretty piss poor job at making Mike feel at ease and like himself, despite her best efforts. And that’s what he would have noticed first and foremost – that Mike wasn’t feeling like himself at all and he’d have thought that to be a terrible shame if not an actual crime and he’d have said something, anything really, cracked a joke at least, and somehow he would have been able to come up with the perfect thing to say to make Mike relax and feel more secure, at least a little. Harvey is good in situations like that, brilliant, really. Situations like that are when his experience and talent at reading people come in handy. He assesses a situation at a glance and he instinctively knows what someone needs or what will put the other one at a greater disadvantage. With Mike, he would have done everything, anything, to be honest, to cater to Mike’s needs and make him feel better. Just a short remark, a smile and a nod would have been able to do the deal, but, again, René was too good at his craft, so Harvey had left early and they never met.

But we don’t want to dwell on things that could or might have been. Let us direct our attention and this story to things that should and that will be now.

 

*****

Usually, formal events like this aren’t _really_ Harvey’s thing. That doesn’t mean he isn’t good at them, he’s excellent and, as a matter of fact, he really _owns_ them, but he only half enjoys all the fundraisers, benefits, openings and finissages he has to attend over the long and stuffed New York business year. He’d always choose a poker game in a dimly lit, cigar smoke filled back room over this or a Nets game or even drinks with Jessica, which, despite their decade-long friendship can be pretty formal events as well. But today Pearson and Specter have just closed an important and very lucrative case, and Harvey couldn’t be in a better mood. The world is his tonight and he feels invincible and he knows he’s pretty much irresistible to any- and everybody when he’s in a mood as good as this. 

Harvey walks down the wide stairs to the main floor, the museum’s great hall, with a radiant smile on his face and – of course – dressed to the nines. His tuxedo fits him like a glove and his hair is in perfect shape, if he may say so himself. The hall is already filled with people and it’s buzzing with words and laughter, there is a band playing soft Christmas-y music in front of the huge canvas on the other side of the room and waiters are circling the floor with trays, carrying wine, champagne and other refreshments of choice. The Metropolitan Museum’s Annual Christmas Fundraiser is already in full swing when he arrives and Harvey will be damned if he can’t make a couple of heads turn this evening and – of course – take someone home for the night if he feels like that when the time comes. He has a strong suspicion that that will be the case tonight and his body is already humming pleasantly with anticipation.

His smile fades a little and his eyes narrow the tiniest bit as he lets his gaze wander over the floor, scanning the crowd already assembled there. When a waiter steps up to him and offers him a drink, he goes straight for the champagne, letting the cool, pearly liquid roll over his lips and tongue.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” An excited voice startles him, approaching him from behind. “It’s the real deal. From the region. From France.”

“Louis,” Harvey greets the other man, tilting his head a little and raising his glass. “Good party.”

“I would most certainly say so,” Louis grins and moves the glass in his hand in a wide arc, as if he is presenting everyone in the room for Harvey to observe and behold. As if he has _made_ everybody on that floor. “I’ve already marked my target. I’ll show you later when I’ve found her again. Name’s Elise.”

“You go, Louis,” Harvey grins and raises his glass to Louis again. “Go forth and conquer. Just—Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Harvey—” Louis smile basically explodes on his face. “That means this night is mine. I’m going to live like a king tonight.”

Harvey’s brows furrow ever so slightly and if someone were watching him closely they would notice a slight clenching of his jaws as Louis turns around and walks off. 

“Harvey,” another voice greets him, this one full of genuine warmth.

“Jessica.” And just like that, the smile is back on Harvey’s face. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Jessica smiles back and raises her glass to toast Harvey. “So do you.”

“Yeah,” Harvey grins and bounces on the balls of his feet. “I know.”

“Modest as usual, I see,” Jessica teases but the look in her eyes is benevolent and kind. “You did really good today, Harvey,” she adds and nods at him over the rim of her glass. “Exceptional. You deserve to have a great night.”

“I’m planning on doing exactl—” Harvey’s glass is barely touching his lips when he freezes in mid-movement. “Who’s _that_?”

“Who’s who?” Jessica tries to follow his gaze but she can’t make out which person Harvey is looking at in the crowd in front of them.

“That!” Harvey gestures in the direction of the windows where a young man and a young woman, the latter with his back to Harvey, are greeted by an overwhelmingly enthusiastic Louis.

“That’s _Rachel Zane_ ,” Jessica smiles, letting her eyes wander along the young woman’s elegant neck-line. “You should know that, Harvey, she works—”

“I know who _she_ is,” Harvey interrupts, a little impatiently, his eyes still fixed on the small group of people halfway across the room. “Not _he_ r. _Him_.” 

Harvey nods at the young man at Rachel’s side and takes another sip from his glass without blinking. “Who is _he_?” He watches the other man tugging at the cuffs of his dress shirt nervously and he assumes - correctly, by the way - that he is not used to wearing lush garments like that. He looks really good in his tux, though, and Harvey simply can’t take his eyes off of him. Lean but toned body, rosy cheeks and lips and a smile that, even if it is a little shy, is so genuine that it makes his eyes sparkle despite his obvious nervousness. 

“Rachel’s plus one?” Jessica answers Harvey’s question with one of her own, raising her left eyebrow, but her word’s don’t really register with Harvey, since all his attention seems to be drawn to that young man in his new tux. 

“Are they together?” Harvey asks and he can feel his throat constrict for a moment so he takes another sip from his glass. 

“I don’t know,” Jessica says and Harvey places his glass on the tray of a passing waiter almost absentmindedly. “Why? You got any plans—“

“If you’ll excuse me,” he murmurs to Jessica and the guy who has just joined them, a former client of Louis’s, if Harvey remembers correctly, and starts to slowly cross the room, never taking his eyes off of Rachel Zane and her companion.

“Rachel,” he says when he reaches them and nods at her briefly. “I’m Harvey Specter,” he introduces himself to the young man at Rachel’s side and he can feel his smile widen when said young man’s and his eyes meet and he smiles back. “Of Pearson Specter.”

“Mike Ross,” he says and for a moment they just look at each other in silence, smiling. Their eye contact is broken when Rachel turns around and walks off between them, murmuring something under her breath, also with a smile on her lips.

Harvey doesn’t understand what she’s saying but his and Mike’s eyes meet again when Mike turns his head back to face him.

“Mike,” Harvey says and that one word rolling over his tongue tastes better than the finest champagne.

“Yep,” Mike nods and keeps looking at Harvey, he just keeps looking at Harvey and Harvey keeps looking at him until everyone around them has disappeared and it’s only the two of them left in the room. “That’s me.”

A waiter approaches them with fresh drinks and breaks the spell, but only partly. Harvey takes two glasses of champagne from the waiter’s trey and hands one of them to Mike. “I am afraid I might have scared your girlfriend away,” he says as he lifts his glass to toast Mike. “I am very sorry about that.”

“Oh, you’re not _desolé_ at all,” Mike grins and clinks their glasses together. “And she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Good,” Harvey says and takes a small sip from his glass, his eyes still locked with Mike’s. “And did you just quote _The Devil Wears Prada_ at me?”

“Sure did,” Mike toasts Harvey again and drains half of his glass in one go. “But I’m a bit surprised you recognized it. Didn’t take _you_ for a rom com guy.”

“Meryl is a goddess,” Harvey says, dead serious. “And that movie is a masterpiece. Timing, costumes, naked—”

“The underwear!” Mike exclaims and his eyes go as big as saucers. “Do you remember the underwear during the opening credits? I swear, the first time I saw it I—”

“Thought you’d look good in it? Yeah, you were right. I can picture that. You do have soft features, after all.”

The evening passes in a blur. Banter and innuendo turn into deep, meaningful conversation, which, in return, turns into talking shop about baseball and into movie quotathons and back to easy-going banter again and somewhere in between all of that Harvey knows that Mike is the one he is going to take home with him for the night.

By the time a couple of hours have passed, Harvey knows that Mike has a “freak brain”, that he can remember basically everything he has ever seen or read. He knows that Mike’s parents died in a car crash when Mike was only eleven years old and that he’s been raised by his grandmother, Grammy. He knows that Mike is Rachel’s neighbor and a high school teacher specializing in gifted students and that he loves burgers and pizza with the cheese in the crust. He also knows the things Mike doesn’t tell him directly – for example, that he is incredibly courageous even though he doesn’t think so himself. That his sense of justice rivals Harvey’s own and that he truly believes in the good in people. That he probably sleeps like a log most nights but that sometimes insomnia lays its claim on him and paints dark circles under his eyes.

And he tells Mike about himself as well, about his father, who believed in love at first sight – and whose first sight was a groupie, his mother. He doesn’t go into details here, though, nor does he mention his “one night only” policy and how and why it was established many years ago. He doesn’t spell out what this, if it does goes any further tonight, as he hopes and plans, is going to be – and what not. He’s quite sure that he has given Mike enough to be able to grasp what Harvey thinks about ‘love’ and things like that. To know what to expect from what Harvey wants to happen later – and what not. He tells him a lot about his father’s band, though, about the master tapes, about practising baseball swings in ragged jeans and worn-out trainers, about Harvard and about his job at the firm.

They trade stories and even discover some mutual acquaintances other than Rachel and they find out that they share a love for movies and that their sense of humor just clicks.

Harvey can’t remember having that much fun at a formal event and later that night, when only a quarter of the guests or so are still there, and presumably nobody Harvey knows is still present, he asks Mike for a dance, half in jest, of course, and with a note in his voice that would make it easy for him to pass it off as a joke should Mike reject him or not take him seriously.

“May I have this dance?”

To his utter surprise he finds himself holding his breath and staring into his glass while he waits for Mike’s answer, hoping against that foolish flutter in his chest that Mike will say yes.

“Yes,” Mike says, nodding slowly, and he takes one step closer towards Harvey. “Yes, you may.” He looks into Harvey’s eyes with a certain stubbornness that Harvey reads as true Mike, and an almost hidden cheeky grin that makes Harvey’s stomach drop.

For a moment Harvey considers a change of plans, considers going home alone, just to be safe, but then he tells himself that Mike will be gone as soon as the light comes up tomorrow and the moment of doubt passes. Conveniently, one of the ever-busy and omni-present waiters walks by just then and they get rid of their empty glasses before Harvey steers Mike to the dance floor with a hand lightly resting against the small of his back.

“I haven’t danced in ages,” Mike admits. “At least not like this.”

“Yeah,” Harvey smiles as he maneuvers Mike into the dancing position. “This isn’t your usual kind of stoned head-banging mosh or whatever passes for dancing in your freak little mind, Mike. This is—This is something else.”

“I know,” Mike says and swallows, closing his eyes for a moment. “And I probably won’t be any good at it but—I trust you, though.”

“Good,” Harvey says and pulls Mike flush against his chest. “Like this okay?”

“Yeah,” Mike breathes and nods against Harvey’s shoulder. “Very.”

They dance in silence for a couple of moments and when the music changes, Harvey’s hold on Mike tightens.

“You feel good,” Harvey murmurs into Mike’s hair. “You feel good like this.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. “You too.”

“Hmmmm,” Harvey hums, Mike’s hair tickling his lips and sending shivers down his spine. He’s been half hard for a while now and with the next step he shifts a little to let Mike know. Mike freezes just for a fraction of a second and then he relaxes again in Harvey’s embrace. When he tilts his hips a little as well, Harvey can feel that Mike is semi-erect too.

“Very good,” Harvey says and lowers his hand on Mike’s back a bit and pulls Mike even closer against him, causing more friction to their groins and their gradually hardening dicks. “So very good—”

“God,” Mike gasps and Harvey can feel how Mike’s fingers dig into the muscles of his back _hard_ for a second before Mike relaxes again. “God, yes—”

Mike feels warm and solid in his arms and when Harvey closes his eyes he can still see Mike’s smile lighting up his whole face. For a moment, he feels torn between looking at that smile in his mind and opening his eyes and having Mike look at him in reality again, but just for a moment — and then he decides on the latter. 

Their dance moves halt when the song ends. Harvey brings a little distance between them by leaning back a bit and the same moment Mike raises his head and locks eyes with him and Harvey can literally see how Mike’s stomach takes a serious drop – just like his own.

“Mike,” Harvey smiles. “Hmmm, Mike—”

“I think I need a moment,” Mike whispers, blushing in the most endearing way. “I can’t remember the last time that happened. In public, I mean. I mean—oh god—”

Harvey tilts his head back and lets his laughter wash over him. “Yeah,” he chuckles, tilting his hips a little so Mike can feel him again. “Me, too. God, you make me feel like a teenager.”

“Look who’s talking,” Mike snaps back playfully, shifting against Harvey in response. 

“Hey, you basically _are_ still a teenager,” Harvey retorts, canting his hips once more. “Even though you don’t really feel like one.”

“Am not,” Mike tilts his head and gives Harvey a mock-angry stare. “I’m a grown man.”

“Yeah, grown,” Harvey murmurs, raising his eyebrows. He can feel Mike’s immediate reaction against his groin. “Okay,” he says after a short pause and takes the tiniest step backwards. “Maybe we should—”

“Yeah, good idea,” Mike nods and lets go of Harvey. He straightens his lapels and clears his throat. “I need—a drink,” he adds when Harvey turns to stand next to him, facing the dance floor, pretending to watch the few remaining couples. “I need a drink.”

“Come home with me,” Harvey says, without looking at Mike, and the answer is out of Mike’s mouth almost before Harvey can finish his invitation. “Let’s have some fun together. Some more fun, I mean. Come home with me.”

“Yes,” Mike says. “Yes. I’d like that.”

"Great,” Harvey says after a short pause. He wants this but he knows that this is thin ice. It most likely won’t be as casual as he usually keeps his sexual encounters and he isn’t entirely sure if he is really ready for that. But he wants this, there is no denying that. "Now?"

“Hell, yes!” Mike is already heading for the exit and the cloak room when Harvey turns around. He can’t help but notice Mike’s certainly very finely shaped ass as Mike casually shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers and the gesture causes his jacket to ride up over the small of his back.

“Yeah, now’s good,” he murmurs to himself, following Mike outside. “Now is definitely a good idea.”

*****

They make out like teenagers in the cloak room, on the stairs, in the backseat of the chauffeured limo and in the elevator taking them up to Harvey’s condo, giddy and high with each other’s scent and taste and by the time they’re inside his place, Harvey is drunk with arousal. He can’t wait to get his fingers on Mike’s skin and Mike seems to be equally as turned on and as desperate to touch and be touched.

He closes the door behind them and for a moment they just stare at each other, fallen out of time and space. Harvey doesn’t remember who has moved first when he has his arms full of Mike again, a whirlwind of energy, nearly sweeping him off his feet. Coats and jackets go flying to the floor or elsewhere, Harvey doesn’t pay any close attention to that because Mike radiates need and passion and Harvey’s tongue is far too thirsty to explore Mike’s mouth over and over again, drinking in Mike’s moans and gasps and they taste at least as good as Mike’s name tastes on Harvey’s lips. After a series of greedy, open mouthed kisses Mike pauses to take a couple of deep breaths, his forehead resting against Harvey’s shoulder.

Harvey’s hands have found their way under Mike’s clothes and Mike’s skin is warm and soft against his palms. He stills when Mike breaks the kiss and waits.

“Something has to go wrong,” Mike breathes and shakes his head against Harvey’s body. “Please, I need something to go wrong right now.”

“Why?” Harvey mumbles into Mike’s hair and fights the urge to add “Baby” at the end of his question. He takes a deep breath and tries to get a grip on himself. _Plain and simple,_ he reminds himself, _and one night only_. 

“Because this is too perfect, don’t you think?” Mike doesn’t lift his head but keeps talking into the fine fabric of Harvey’s dress shirt. “It’s so fucking perfect and I’d rather have something go wrong now, ‘cause I’m afraid I won’t be able to stand it for very much longer. The perfection, I mean. I might explode.”

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums and lets his hands slide up and down Mike’s back and sides in slow, soothing strokes. “Something should go wrong? What do you have in mind, then - something like my dick being blue or me having four nipples?”

“Yeah,” Mike breaks into a muffled fit of laughter because of the seriousness with which Harvey has just said those words. “Something like that. Or, I don’t know, a pipe burst, maybe or something?”

Now it’s Harvey’s time to bend his head backwards and laugh out loud. “Mike, you really should work on your sense of ‘something wrong’. I’d say both our pipes are about to burst pretty soon and I wouldn’t say that there is anything even remotely wrong with that.”

“Oh god, classy,” Mike snickers and bites down on Harvey’s shoulder playfully, digging his fingers into the muscles of Harvey’s ass. “Who’s the teenager now?” He takes a deep breath and lifts his head, locking eyes with Harvey. “Dude, you’re impossible.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Harvey mumbles against Mike’s lips, pulling him further against his body. 

“Whatever,” Mike whispers, closing his eyes and chasing Harvey’s mouth with his own. “Now shut up and fuck me.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Mike’s sudden boldness makes Harvey smile again and his body thrum with need. He wants to lick those words from Mike’s lips and let them fill him to the brim but before Harvey can really dive into the kiss and ravish Mike’s mouth the way he longs to, Mike breaks the kiss again, grinning up at him.

“Or wait—Maybe I would like to suck you off first.”

“Yeah,” Harvey murmurs and disentangles one hand from underneath Mike’s shirt to cup the back of Mike’s neck. “Later.” Images flash before his eyes, images of Mike in the morning, of lazy blow jobs before breakfast and his fingers tangled in Mike’s hair. He swipes those images away quickly, though, bringing himself back to the here and now. “You can do that later, if you want.”

Their lips meet again and a bolt of electricity surges through Harvey when the tip of Mike’s tongue touches his. Suddenly he gets why Mike has just asked for something to go wrong and the godawful pipe burst idea pops up in his mind again. He chuckles into their kiss while his dick twitches in his pants and pulses against Mike’s groin.

“What?”

Mike’s responding moan turns into a chuckle as well when Harvey flexes his hips and rubs their cloth-clad erections together. “Pipe—”

“Don’t say it,” Harvey murmurs and seals their lips together once more. “Don’t—”

They kiss their way through the living room and out of their clothes, all trembling fingers and eager, searching hands, and by the time they reach Harvey’s bedroom, they’re both naked except for their underpants and Mike’s socks.

Harvey carefully maneuvers Mike towards the bed and when Mike is finally lying down on the mattress, out of breath and flat on his back, his feet still on the ground and his legs slightly spread, cheeks and chest flushed pink and his hair in a mess, Harvey pauses.

His hands must have been in Mike’s hair, Harvey thinks and rubs his fingers together, chasing the remaining echoes of soft strands running through the vales between them, tickling, teasing his palms.

He quickly takes off his boxer briefs and curls his hand around his achingly hard dick.

“Take your boxers off,“ he tells Mike, running his hand up and down his shaft slowly. “And the socks as well. I’m not going to fuck you while you’re still wearing those.“

“You totally would,“ Mike shoots back, struggling out of his underpants and grinning up at Harvey. “You want me that much.“

“Yeah,“ Harvey laughs throatily and runs his thumb over his slit, spreading glistening pre-come over his crown. “I would. I do.“

Mike freezes in his movement of reaching down to take his socks off and his grin broadens.

Harvey’s eyes narrow and his hand stops stroking his dick. “I wouldn’t test me on that, though, if I were you.“

“Okay,“ Mike smiles and quickly takes them off. “Better?“

“Yeah,“ Harvey breathes, staring down at Mike. “Much.“ 

Mike scoots upwards until he’s completely lying on the bed. He bends his legs at the knees, his feet resting on the mattress, spreads them a little and nods. “Go on, come and have me then.“

“Don’t mind if I do,“ Harvey grins and lowers himself onto the bed as well, settling on his knees between Mike’s legs. “You look good enough to eat.“

“Bon appetit,“ Mike whispers but all of his words are cut short when Harvey bends down to brush his lips over Mike’s. “Oh god—“

And when their lips meet Harvey experiences a feeling he hasn’t felt since his teenage years, a feeling he had thought he’d long forgotten. His stomach twists. He feels like falling, and when he raises his head again a little to look at Mike’s face, he feels light headed and dizzy. “Yeah—“

Harvey teases Mike’s lips playfully for a while, reveling in Mike’s thirsty gasps and his eager attempts to catch Harvey’s mouth and be kissed for real. After a couple of moments, Harvey lowers himself until he’s lying on top of Mike, their bodies aligned and their naked skin finally touching.

Mike is deliciously and achingly hard against him and when Harvey rolls his hips, rubbing their erections together, Mike moans into their almost-kiss. And Harvey does the same when he repeats his motion only a short moment later.

Harvey props himself up on his elbows, one on each side of Mike’s head. Mike is the epitome of arousal, lying underneath Harvey like that, panting and hard, his eyes glistening with want and trust – and Harvey can only stare at him in wonder. He cups Mike’s face with both hands, brushing his flushed cheeks and his pliant, swollen lips lightly with his thumbs.

“Kiss me,“ Mike whispers, his lips fluttering against the tips of Harvey’s fingers. “ _Please_ , kiss me.“

For another second or two Harvey holds Mike’s gaze, watching Mike’s eyes go even wider and darker. Mike’s desire threatens to consume him and at the same time it calls to him in a way he hasn’t experienced in very a long while – if at all. It is so intense that it almost hurts. “Please…“

Harvey nods and leans in, finally bringing their mouths together again for a deep, longing kiss. They have kissed a lot that evening but each kiss feels like their first. Harvey’s tongue explores Mike’s mouth like a discoverer would explore _terra incognita_ – curiously, thoroughly and with overwhelming awe. Mike tastes both sweet and slightly bitter at the same time and Harvey feels as if he’s getting drunk and high on that taste all over again. 

Their hips have found a slow, undulating rhythm and Harvey gasps when Mike’s hips stutter and then increase the pace. Their dicks are hard and leaking between their bodies and the moment Harvey realises how close he already is sends him even closer to the edge. He breaks the kiss and stills his hips.

“No, no, no,“ Mike shakes his head, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop, this feels so good, _so_ good—“

“Yeah,“ Harvey moans when Mike flexes his hips underneath him, exposing his throbbing cock to even more friction. “ _Too_ good…“ He dives in for a short, messy, open-mouthed kiss and thrusts his groin against Mike’s, eliciting a long, guttural moan from Mike’s lips. “I have to stop now or I’ll come. Soon. Too soon. And I want to come when I’m inside of you.“

“Okay,“ Mike wimpers, his hips giving another erratic thrust before he can force himself to be still. “Yeah, okay. Come on then. Get me ready.“

Harvey leans down for one last hungry kiss, tasting how Mike clings to his lips like a drowning person, before he scrambles to his knees again and leans over to retrieve lube and comdons from the top drawer of the bedside table. 

Mike spreads his legs a little further to give Harvey better access and his hands fist into the sheets when Harvey’s lube coated fingers brush along his cleft and over his hole for the first time and he doesn’t let go again when Harvey does it again and again, spreading the lube between his cheeks.

“Do you know how much I want to be in there, hmmm?“ Harvey nudges the tip of his finger against Mike’s tight entrance. “How much I want to be inside of you?“

“Oh god,“ Mike moans when Harvey’s finger still doesn’t breach him but just _hesitates_ there, just lightly rubbing, teasing. “Oh my god—“

Harvey takes his sweet time teasing Mike, bringing him as close to the edge as he dares. When he finally does enter Mike with one finger, pushing slowly into Mike’s tight body, he’s close to comming again himself, imagining that exquisit tightness, that heat, around his dick. He plays with Mike for a while, teasing his hole and his prostate, coating his fingers with lube again and again, before he finally gives in to Mike’s begging – and his own burning desire – and starts to open and stretch him properly.

After that, after that first time he’s inside Mike with two fingers, Harvey works quickly and efficiently to prepare him, making sure he’s loose and ready when Harvey reaches for the condoms and tears one from the strip. He unwraps it and when he’s got it out of its package he holds it out to Mike.

Mike sits up and rolls it onto Harvey’s straining dick with trembling fingers. When he lies back down again, his face is soft and relaxed, although his lips are red and swollen from biting them during Harvey’s thorough preparations. He smiles when Harvey first sits back on his heels again and then adjusts his position so that the tip of his dick nudges against Mike’s entrance. 

Harvey pushes forward slowly, entering Mike just a little bit, just a few millimeters at first, breaching his body carefully. When the tip of his cock is inside of Mike, Harvey pauses and takes a deep shaking breath. 

“You okay?“

“Yeah—“ Mike breathes and flexes his hips a little, his nod quickly turning into first a slow, then a more vehement shake of his head. “No. No, not okay—More.“

“Okay,“ Harvey nods and pushes further, inch by inch, until he’s buried to the hilt. He releases a long breath that turns into a moan when Mike’s muscles tighten around him. His hips push forward even more, his body trying to get even deeper into Mike, desperate for something Harvey can’t name at first. But then his mind dimly realizes what his body already seems to know: that he wants to be with Mike, just be with him in every possible way, nothing else, and Harvey doesn’t quite understand how it could have come to this in such a short time, how he let this happen, how something like this is even possible. 

His mind quickly pushes those thoughts away, though, and Harvey slowly withdraws, almost completely, and then that last few millimeters too, hovering at Mike’s entrance for the blink of an eye or two before he pushes back in, gradually, until he’s fully sheathed again. He does that a couple of times, pull out entirely and push back in slowly, purposefully, savoring the incredible sensation of Mike’s body opening up to him and taking him in, enveloping him with all its intoxicating tight heat again and again. 

Then his hips find a steady rhythm and the rhythm of Mike’s movements echo his. Harvey opens his eyes again and as soon as they’re open they find Mike’s, shining with pleasure and desire.

“Good?“

“Oh yeah,“ Mike moans and his moan turns into a soft, genuine laughter. “Very good—oh god, so, so good—“

Harvey can’t help but join in, and his gasp when Mike tightens around him once more turns their laughters into moans again. He feels light headed with pleasure and a tingling deep inside of him tells him that somewhere deep down his body is preparing for climax, but at the moment he feels as if he could go on forever like this, moving inside of Mike, kissing his honey lips and feeling his skin against his own.

“Yeah,“ he whispers, and their lips brush against each other gently when both he and Mike nod and then their lips curl into smiles melting into each other, just like their bodies are one.

After a while Harvey becomes aware that his hips are speeding up their movement gradually and so do Mike’s. The tingling inside of him moves closer to his groin and grows more intense with each of his thrusts.

Mike is constantly moaning and writhing underneath him and their skin is sticky with sweat. Mike’s hips jerk erratically and his fingers dig into the muscles of Harvey’s back hard before Harvey can feel his body relax again.

“Do you want to come,“ he asks throatily and pulls Mike even tighter against him. “Hmmm? Baby? Do you want to come?“

And in the same moment he knows that there is nothing he can do to hold back his own orgasm anymore. He might be able to draw it out for another few breathless moments but he can already feel how his body takes over completely.

“Oh god, yes,“ Mike moans and cups Harvey’s ass cheeks, trying to draw him even deeper inside. “God, yes, please—“

“Good,“ Harvey answers and his breathing hitches with their next thrust, “good, because I’m—“

“Yeah,“ Mike breathes and brushes his fingers over Harvey’s hole, thrusting his hips upwards and taking Harvey inside as deeply as he can. “I—“

The moment Mike’s body grows impossibly tight around him and he feels the first hot spurt between their sweaty bodies, he lets himself fall as well and empties himself inside of Mike in waves of climax that seem to last forever and that take his breath away. 

They cling to each other, shuddering and moaning, letting their climaxes wash over them and sweep them away until they’re entirely drained and their minds begin to surface again from the intensity of their shared orgasm.

Mike clings to Harvey – as Harvey holds on to Mike _tight_ – for a long time after the waves have ebbed, his muscles only gradually relaxing until his arms fall to his sides and his legs untangle from around Harvey’s waist.

Harvey takes a deep breath before he pulls out, drawing another long, low moan from Mike’s lips, and rolls off of Mike’s body and onto his side. He quickly rolls off the condom and ties a knot in it before he lets it drop to the floor next to the bed. 

For a couple of minutes they just lie like that, next to each other, Harvey’s hands lazily caressing his own chest and Mike’s hands devided between his own upper leg and his groin. 

Mike breaks the silence after a while by rolling onto his side and propping his head up on one elbow. He looks down at Harvey and smiles.

“Hey.“

When Harvey’s eyes open they meet Mike’s and his stomach does that strange, twisting thing again and, unbelievably, his dick twitches between his legs. 

“Hey yourself,“ he murmurs and reaches for Mike’s face. “God, you look fucked.“

“Right back at you,“ Mike grins and leans in to place a gentle kiss on Harvey’s lips. “Suits you, though.“

“Yeah, you too.“ Harvey reaches around Mike’s head and gently cups its back. “You taste fucked, too.“ He pulls Mike in for a long, deep kiss and makes sure Mike gets a good idea of how fucked he himself tastes. “Hmmmm,“ he breaks the kiss after a while, licking his lips. “Tastes good.“

“Yeah,“ Mike grins in return and lies down flat on his back again, staring at the ceiling. “You know what? I read a novel once, in elementary school,” he murmurs, and his voice sounds a bit slurred, “about a drug deal gone bad. There were cops, you know, one was dressed as a valet and the other one as a bellhop and they—anyway. The courier didn’t realize and so—So that’s why the deposit didn’t go over well and in the end it turned out that the courier had been set up by a man he had believed to be his best friend and his whole life got fucked up and I always wondered why on _earth_ he didn’t realize that those guys were the cops, I mean—And I have virtually no idea why I’m telling you this,” Mike concludes his slightly disconnected tale and breaks into a fit of giggles. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“You read a novel,” Harvey says, an incredulous tone in his voice, as he runs his fingers through his hair lazily and turns his head around to face Mike. “In elementary school?”

“ _What?_ ” Mike shoots back and turns his head towards Harvey as well. “I like to read!”

Another bout of laughter claims them and when it has faded a little, Harvey reaches over to brush a tear from the corner of Mike’s eye. “Yeah,” he whispers, placing a gentle kiss on Mike’s mouth before lying back again, his eyes still fixed on Mike. “You told me you did. And of all the stories in the world that was the one story you felt like sharing with me. Interesting.” He raises his eyebrows and Mike averts his eyes.

“I—“ Mike takes a deep, shaky breath and Harvey can see how he blinks a couple of times before he slowly closes his eyes. Harvey longs to touch Mike, to rest his hand against Mike’s chest and feel Mike’s heartbeat flutter against his palm, but something Mike radiates tells him that Mike isn’t ready to be touched like that at the moment. So Harvey waits. After several minutes have passed, Mike speaks again.

“This is George. He lived in Afrika. He was a good little monkey and always very curious.” Mike’s hands mimick the turning of a page before he clears his throat and continues. “One day George saw a man. He had on a large yellow straw hat. The man saw George too. ‘What a nice little monkey,’ he thought. ‘I would like to take him home with me.’ He put his hat on the ground and, of course, George was curious. He came down from the tree to look at the large yellow hat.” Mike’s hands close the imaginary book they’re holding and come to rest on Mike’s chest, one folded over the other.

“ _Curious George_ ,” Harvey says, rolling onto his side to face Mike. 

Mike nods. “My mum—my mum used to read it to me when I was little. Every night when I was a kid. Every night – until she—“ He clears his throat again and Harvey slowly reaches for Mike, gently placing his hand on top of Mike’s. Mike takes Harvey’s hand in his and brings it to his mouth. His lips brush against Harvey’s knuckles lightly when he continues to speak. “I don’t know where it is,” he says, and Harvey has to strain his ears to hear his quiet words. “The book, I mean.” His thumb brushes over the back of Harvey’s hand and he can feel Mike’s shaky intake of breath more than he can hear it. “I suppose—It was with Grammy’s things when she passed, I suppose. It must be with the church now. In Sunday School or something, I don’t know. My mum and my dad had written an inscription for me, on the title page. I—Maybe it’s still there. The book, I mean. At the church.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Harvey nods and watches Mike breathe for a couple of moments before he disentangles his hand from Mike’s and begins to caress Mike’s body with slow, deliberate movements – stroking his palm along Mike’s sides and chest, brushing his knuckles down his sternum and belly and tracing circles around Mike’s nipples with his fingertips. He keeps touching Mike like that until he can feel Mike’s body relax again and then, after a while, begin to shiver with a new, a very good kind of tension.

“Hey,” Mike finally breaks the silence, propping himself up on his elbow and facing Harvey again. “Harvey, what happened before… Between us, I mean. That was—“

“Yeah,“ Harvey smiles and the look he finds in Mike’s eyes goes straight to his chest and to his groin. “It was.“

“We should definitely do that again,“ Mike says, giving his voice an amusingly somber and determined note. “Definitely.“

“Yeah,“ Harvey says and breaks eye contact for a moment, biting his lips. Shit, his one night only rule has been the one rule he has been following religiously for the last ten years. No second times, no numbers, just plain and simple sex. There is nothing plain about this. And definitely nothing simple. “Maybe. Yeah. Maybe we should.“

“Now?“

“Wha—Are you—?“

“Yeah,“ Mike grins and flexes his hips so Harvey can feel his growing hardness against his leg. “Yeah, I am.“

“Oh god,“ Harvey moans and rolls onto his side as well, facing Mike. “Turn over.“ He pushes at Mike’s shoulder and Mike complies. When he’s lying on his side with Harvey spooned up against his back, he pushes his hips back, wriggling his ass against Harvey’s groin, rubbing Harvey’s already throbbing dick between his cheeks.

Harvey blindly fumbles for the condoms and puts one on quickly before reaching for the lube and covering his dick with the clear gel. He reaches between Mike’s cheeks and spreads some lube over his entrance as well, checking with gentle, yet slightly impatient fingers if Mike is still loose enough to take him in without prep.

“I’m ready,“ Mike whispers and thrusts back against Harvey’s fingers, drawing them deeper inside. “You can—“

Harvey doesn’t have to be told twice. He positions himself, Mike bends one leg forward to give Harvey better access and Harvey thrusts forward, burying himself in one long thrust. The sensation of Mike’s body taking him in like that again is indescribable. The sweetness of Mike’s tight heat and of the moan that flows from his lips when Harvey stills and lets his dick throb inside of Mike for a while are so intense it hurts. Harvey squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lips. This is not simple at all.

An eternity passes before he begins to move and when he does Mike’s hand reaches for his, for the one that’s holding on to Mike’s hips, and Mike laces their fingers together. 

Surprisingly, they reach climax much quicker this time, even if it doesn’t feel that way. Their thrusts and pushes become shallow and urgent and Harvey’s stomach is in knots the entire time. His chest and his throat tighten right before he comes and he reaches around to bat Mike’s hand away and take hold of his dick. “Come for me,“ he whispers against the nape of Mike’s neck when he can feel his own orgasm building. “Come for me—“

The noise Mike makes when he starts to come sounds like something between a moan and a sob and it sends Harvey right over the edge as well. Mike’s hot come spills over his fingers and Harvey keeps pumping Mike’s dick until it’s fully spent and Mike is begging him to stop. 

He stays as long inside of Mike as possible but the moment he has to pull out to dispose of the condom comes so much sooner than he is ready for it. When he’s done getting rid of it he rolls onto his back, gathers Mike into his arms and pulls the covers up over them. Mike’s head settles on Harvey’s shoulder and Harvey humms, content and sated and utterly spent.

“I’m going to drag you into the shower in a minute,“ he murmurs and nuzzles at Mike’s temple, letting Mike’s sweaty hair tickle his nose and lips. “But—“

“Yeah, in a minute,“ Mike nods and yawns. “I’m sticky.“

“You’re beautiful,“ Harvey says and bites his lips, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah, I am.“ Mike sounds both happy and tired. He gives Harvey a quick nudge in the side and then disentagles himself from Harvey’s embrace. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.“

Harvey would have liked to stay in bed like this a little longer but he knows Mike is right. The come on his fingers has started to dry and Mike’s stomach must feel really itchy – as does his. He crawls out from under the covers and holds his hand out for Mike to help him up. “Bathroom’s this way.“

They take a long, warm shower together and after they’ve cleaned each other and all the soap has been washed off of their bodies, Mike sinks down to his knees and takes Harvey into his mouth. Even though Harvey doesn’t come – he’s too spent and too relaxed for that – it is the best blow job he’s ever had, and that is saying quite a lot.

When they’ve dried each other off, their hair still wet and messy, Mike wanders into the living room and starts looking for his clothes.

“What are you doing?“ Harvey asks quietly, leaning against the doorframe watching Mike. He knows what Mike is doing and that Mike is probably doing the right thing, plain and simple, but his chest aches at the sight despite his better knowledge.

“I thought I should—Now that we—I mean—“

“Come back to bed,“ Harvey says, shaking his head and smiling. “Come back to bed, Mike.“

He’s already nestled back under the cover when Mike joins him, and they find their way into each other’s arms within mere seconds. Harvey hums content little noises against the nape of Mike’s neck until they finally fall asleep.

*****

The next morning is a Saturday morning which usually means getting up early and going to the gym for Harvey but today he sleeps in. _They_ sleep in. And today it’s not his alarm that is waking him up, it’s Mike‘s soft, warm kisses. 

Harvey opens his eyes slowly and when he sees Mike’s face, when their eyes lock, he’s gripped by such an intense longing that it almost takes his breath away.

“Hey,” he rasps, his voice still heavy and low with sleep. “You’re up already.”

“Very astute,” Mike grins and pulls Harvey in for a proper kiss. All thoughts of morning breath and brushing his teeth are swept away by the intensity of the way Mike is claiming his mouth. 

“Hey,” Mike breaks the kiss after a while, slightly out of breath. “Want to go another round?”

 _Just one more_ , Harvey thinks and he nods, even though he thinks he probably shouldn’t. This has already gone too far, much too far, and it’s not simple anymore at all. Maybe it never has been.

“Yeah,” he whispers and pulls Mike on top of his body, pushing his growing hardness against Mike’s already erect dick. “Eager,” he murmurs and cups the back of Mike’s head, crushing their lips together again. “Good—“

They make out and move against each other for several minutes, their hands in each other’s hair or all over their bodies, touching and mapping, their mouths hungry for each other’s taste and more. When they break the kiss, Mike touches his forehead against Harvey’s and leans in, out of breath and his dick trobbing against Harvey’s groin.

Harvey can’t open his eyes for a moment after the kiss has ended, all he can do is run his palms over Mike’s warm, smooth ass cheeks and breathe in Mike’s scent.

“Do you—“ Harvey says without opening his eyes. He swallows and brings his hands to the small of Mike’s back where he lets them rest. “Do you want to—this time, I mean. Do you want to fuck me?”

He knows he shouldn’t be offering this to Mike, not even to Mike – or maybe especially not to Mike. He hasn’t in a long while but the words stream out of his mouth and he can’t do anything against it.

Mike shakes his head. Harvey can’t see it, as his eyes are still closed, but he can feel the movement of Mike’s forehead against his. 

“No,” Mike whispers. “But thank you.”

When Harvey finally does open his eyes, Mike’s are still closed and he is biting his lips. 

“I couldn’t—“ Mike says and shakes his head again. “If I—“

“Okay,” Harvey murmurs and gently cups Mike’s jaw, the other hand still resting on the small of Mike’s back. “It’s okay. I—“

He reaches for the lube and the condoms on the bedside table. He hands Mike the tube and lets the string of condoms drop to the mattress at his side.

“Get yourself ready for me.”

Mike’s eyes widen and the glittering darkness in them overtakes the radiant blue. Mike’s breathing hitches but he nods, quickly scrambiling to his knees.

Harvey spreads his legs so Mike can kneel between them and he watches how Mike coats his fingers with the clear gel and then reaches behind himself with his right hand. His other hand comes to rest against his upper thigh and his fingers dig into his muscles a little when the fingers of his other hand brush over his hole for the first time.

Harvey watches Mike caress himself with bated breath. He watches how Mike’s face, throat and chess gradually blush, and Mike watches him back from half-lidded eyes and with his mouth slightly open and his lips all red and full.

Harvey’s hand curls around his dick and he’s so incredibly hard and wet with pre-come already the sheer thought of that makes him moan with pleasure. 

Mike leans forward a bit and spreads his legs a little more, his fingers working themselves into his body, eager to spread himself open for Harvey’s dick. Harvey briefly thinks about asking Mike to turn around so he can really watch but he’s too mesmerized by the expression on Mike’s face to follow through on that thought, so he just imagines how it must look, Mike’s fingers disappearing inside of his body again and again, Mike fucking himself on them, spreading himself open, getting himself ready.

“Are you—“ Harvey squeezes the base of his cock and moans again. 

“Yeah,” Mike breathes and pulls his fingers from his body. He quickly wipes them against the sheets and locks eyes with Harvey. “How do you want me?”

“Scoot over,” Harvey instructs and moves to sit up. “Put your hands on the headboard. Yeah, like that.”

Mike complies readily and when he is positioned the way Harvey wanted to see him, Harvey scoots behind him until the tip of his dick almost nudges Mike’s hole. He spreads Mike’s cheeks with his hands and runs his thumbs over Mike’s slippery entrance, teasing the puckered rim, massaging, probing, until Mike is constantly moaning and swearing under his breath and begging Harvey to _please, please, now_ and Harvey thinks he’ll go insane with want if he doesn’t do anything _now_. He grabs hold of his dick and runs his tip along Mike’s crack and over his hole, where he pauses a bit and stills. 

Mike moans and Harvey takes a deep, shaky breath before he reaches for the condoms, tears one off the strip, opens the foil package and quickly rolls it over his cock. He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and strokes himself a couple of times, spreading the gel over his dick.

He buries himself in Mike with one long thrust and his hands find their way to Mike’s hips of their own accord. When he pulls out again almost completely, the grip of Mike’s hands on the headboard loosens a little and Mike lets his head hang down between his shoulders. He draws a few shallow breaths and Harvey can feel him relax around the crown of his dick. Harvey’s hands run up and down Mike’s sides and his chest tightens when he pushes back in again and Mike is warm and tight around him and Mike’s fingers clench around the edge of the headboard hard.

Harvey repeats those motions, slowly pulling out and then pushing in again after a pause that he tries to draw out for as long as he can but that get’s shorter and shorter every time, until he’s moving in and out of Mike with deep steady thrusts. His hands holding on to Mike’s hips seem to be the only thing that anchor him to his own body as his arousal climbs to its peak gradually, inevitably, and Mike’s skin is so hot under his hands and Mike’s moans send showers of need through his whole being, a need so intense it cuts his breathing short and makes his head swim. For a moment, Harvey is tempted to give in to his body’s demands like that, to let himself be swept away, unable to go slow for even a second longer, but then his stomach does that thing again, that twist-and-drop, and he feels such an intense need for Mike he stops dead in his movements and reaches around Mike’s chest.

“Let go,” he murmurs and pulls Mike a little towards him. “Let go, Mike. I’ve got you. Let me—“

Mike’s hands loosen around the headboard and Harvey pulls Mike against his chest. Sitting back on his heels he pulls Mike with him and one of his hands spreads out over Mike’s chest and the other curls around Mike’s leaking cock.

His own dick twitches inside of Mike’s body and suddenly Mike tightens around him and Harvey’s hips thrust forward without his doing. His body tries to bury itself as deep in Mike’s as possible and Mike opens up to him and takes him in even deeper.

Mike’s head lols back and comes to rest on Harvey’s shoulder as Harvey continues to slowly move inside of Mike, rolling his hips in a steady, tantalizing rhythm. His fingers around Mike’s dick are sticky with pre-come and his grip tightens a little whenever Mike swells or twitches in his hand. His free hand reaches for Mike’s cheek and he turns Mike’s head around so he can brush their lips together. His tongue darts out but they’re both too far gone to kiss properly, so it’s just a tangle of lips and breaths and tongues and moans until Mike breaks even that and buries his face against the soft, sweaty skin at the side of Harvey’s throat.

Harvey can feel how close Mike is. He’s basically vibrating against Harvey’s body and Harvey can feel that thrum increase with each and every of his movements and strokes. He concentrates on that, on that constant pulse of Mike around him, and when he runs his thumb over Mike’s slit and then gives his dick a firm downward stroke, Mike’s breath comes hot against his skin and Mike’s fingers dig into his thighs.

“Harvey,” Mike pants and his channel tightens around Harvey’s shaft even more. “I—Harvey—“

When the first spurt of Mike’s come spils over Harvey’s finger, Harvey feels as if someone has punched him in the gut. It takes him a couple of moments to realize that he is coming, too, deep inside of Mike, and that this earth-shattering, pulsing pain that surges through his whole being is his body shaken by climax. His mouth opens in a silent scream and he gives in to the sweet torture that has laid claim on him. 

Mike seems to come forever and when he’s finished, when he’s finally empty and his dick begins to soften in Harvey’s grip, another wave of orgasm washes over Harvey and nearly causes him to topple over and take Mike with him, but in the last moment he manages to stray upright, holding on to Mike like a life line. His lips kiss wordless prayers against Mike’s skin, all the things he somehow longs to say, even though he doesn’t know why or how.

And Mike takes it all. He drinks in everything that pours from Harvey’s lips, it soaks into his skin and fills his body and his mind. And the echo to all those toneless whispers is one word, just one word, but it shakes Harvey to the core.

“Harvey.”

They stay like that for some moments, Harvey holding Mike and Mike leaning against him, until Harvey pulls out and disposes of the condom. They drop to the mattress again,side by side, and Harvey pulls Mike into his arms for a moment before he shakes his head and moves to rise from the bed.

“I have to—“ he murmurs and scrambles to the edge of the bed. “I—“

He quickly disappears into the bathroom where he just stands for a while, in the middle of the dark marble floor, trying to get his breathing and his heartbeat under control, waiting, but Mike doesn’t follow. Eventually, Harvey snaps out of his stupor and quickly washes his hands and face. When he reemerges from the bathroom, dressed in some sweat pants, holding a worn out t-shirt in his hands, Mike is already halfway dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, his socks in his hands. His hair is still a complete and utter mess, though and that makes Harvey’s throat tighten and his chest constrict and for some seconds he feels as if he can’t breathe.

Mike looks up at Harvey and smiles happily. “I’m going to put them back on now,” he says and his voice sounds a little hoarse. “Okay?”

Harvey nods and watches Mike put first the right and then the left sock on as if in slow motion. His eyes drop down to his own naked feet and he swallows thickly.

Mike looks weird, sitting there in his tuxedo trousers, the bow tie in his hand and his cheeks still flushed, and Harvey can’t stop staring at him until Mike finally clears his throat and rises from the bed. He walks towards Harvey, still silently laughing, and twirls his bow tie in his hands, waving it around like some fucking ribbon. 

Harvey tries to wipe his smile from his face and give it a more serious look as he slips into his t-shirt but he knows he isn’t very successful. 

“I guess I’ll be off then,” Mike says lightly, still grinning like some stupid fucking teenager on the morning of his birthday, and Harvey blinks against the raw radiance of it all. “Bet you got lots of important stuff to do.”

Harvey nods and slowly walks towards where Mike is standing. “I’ll show you out,” he says, running his hand down Mike’s arm gently, and somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks he should at least offer Mike a coffee but then Mike stirs, frowning ever so slightly at the corners of his smile, and he walks past Mike, into the living room, alongside the kitchen island and down the hallway to the front door. He only turns around when he’s reached the door and finds Mike a couple of steps behind him. Handing Mike his coat he catches Mike’s eyes again. 

“Listen. I usually don’t—“ He reaches for a small pad of paper and a pen lying on the dresser opposite the door and scribbles down something before handing the paper to Mike.

“My number. Call me some time. Let me know how you’re doing. If you find that book of yours again. At the church. Curious George.”

Mike nods. He looks down at his shoes and bites his lips and then he reaches for Harvey and pulls him into a short and slightly awkward hug.

“Thanks, Harvey. I will,” he mumbles, blushing. “I could—anyway. Thank you. Bye.” He takes one step backwards, his coat hanging over his arm. He nods briefly, flashing Harvey another one of his brilliant smiles.

Harvey slowly opens the door for him and Mike casually brushes against him as he walks through, making Harvey’s hands ache with the need to touch Mike all over again. To hold on to him, to pull him close. Harvey quietly shuts the door behind Mike before he has even stepped into the elevator.

Running his palms over his upper thighs, Harvey slowly walks back into his condo and starts to gather all the scattered items of his clothing. The shoes, the trousers, the bow tie, the jacket, the cummerbund, the shirt, his socks and underwear. He tosses the shirt, the underwear and the socks into the dumpster in his bathroom and hangs the trousers and the jacket on the valet stand in his bedroom. When his shoes are stored away properly, he returns to the living room again. He thinks about putting on some music but he ends up standing in front of the huge windows, looking out over the city. There will still be enough time to head for the gym, he supposes, and then get some work done before the game starts, but somehow he finds himself unable to move, heavy with a profound sense of regret. He longs for Mike, he realizes, for Mike’s smile and his eyes and his taste and his touch, and he can’t for the life of him understand when that happened. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there but it must have been at least an hour, judging by the changing of light outside, when his cell phone buzzes on the kitchen counter. He walks over there and picks it up, frowning at the unknown number.

_I couldn’t fuck you._

Harvey’s frown slowly dissipates when he reads the message that pops up right after the first.

_I simply couldn’t. If I had I… I wouldn’t have been able to leave._

Harvey stares at the screen of his cell for what feels like an eternity. He blinks and blinks again and again while his lips gradually turn into a smile, and at some point of time, after another long pause on his side, the third message pops up.

_You felt it too, didn’t you?_

_Yeah._

_You did??? Really??????_

_I always thought that my father was a fool, you know._

_Oh?_

_For what he believed in._

Harvey takes a deep breath and quickly types the next words.

_I don’t think that so much today._

_Oh…_

_Where are you?_

_Downstairs. In the lobby._

_Come up._

 

~fin~  



End file.
